


I'm Not Ready

by Thewhiteunicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewhiteunicorn/pseuds/Thewhiteunicorn
Summary: Dean's birthday leaves a lingering surprise that no one is ready for.





	I'm Not Ready

I’m Not Ready  
Jodie’s home

 

Dean stood facing the shower head, hands resting on his stomach. He still wasn't used to that, even after the past few months. Once flat and toned, it now ballooned out in front of him. He was by no means “fat”, but the life growing inside of him was definitely making its presence known. Dean still struggled with even thinking it to himself, let alone saying it out loud .  
Pregnant, Dean Winchester was pregnant. He sighed deeply, dipping his head down letting the water slip down his neck and across his back.The water was still running hot and he was in no rush to leave the sanctity of the bathroom. It was the only room at Jodie’s that had a locking door and once he started “showing” he became very self conscious and depressed over the changes happening to his body. After moving up to Jodies, alone, Dean didn't do much but help out around the house while Jodie and the girls were out, then go back to his room once they got home. He wouldn't come out again until late in the evening after everyone had gone to bed.  
Rotating slowly Dean turned his back into the water, adjusting so the spray was centered on his lower back. The warmth and pressure eased away most of his discomfort and aches for the moment and his mind drifted to thoughts of his ever changing body. Over the years Dean’s body had been forced through several different transformations, from aging into an 80 year old man down to a 14 year old kid, to being ripped apart in hell by demons then becoming one himself. He’d been put through the ringer quite a few times over the years, no one would disagree on that, but this was different.  
Dean struggled to keep his tears at bay as he thought back to when the changes started, back to what Sammy said,back to how this all started, back to a single stolen, chaste kiss.

 

 

 

5 months prior  
January 24th  
The Bunker  
Knock knock  
…………  
Knock Knock Knock  
… sigh……..  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
“Dean! Dean! Dean!” “Dean? Dean? Dean?”

Dean’s eyes shot open as the two men continued their assault on his bedroom door. Snarling,he threw his pillow at the door in frustration, not really doing much of anything to stop the pounding.  
“Will you Guys KNOCK IT OFF!!!” Dean finally roared, sitting up in bed. The onslaught ceased momentarily, Dean could hear muffled conversation through the door, then silence. Grateful to have them finally stop, Dean flopped back onto his bed, closing his eyes.  
“Dean?”, Dean expelled a breath of annoyed acceptance at hearing Cas’s voice through his door. He didn’t reply, just waited to see where this was all going. Not like he didn’t already know.  
“Dean, Sam informed me that today is your birthday.”  
“And there it is”, Dean thought. Every year they went thru the same thing, Dean trying to hide the day away in his room, Sam forcing Dean to at least acknowledge his birthday if he couldn't get him to celebrate it. As Dean continued fuming to himself he was pulled back to reality by the continued ramblings of the angel at his door. Forcing himself up with a grunt, Dean stomped over to the door, opening it in a huff. In his haste he forgot to properly garb himself, so both Castiel and Sam were greeted by a boxer brief clad Dean. All three men stood in shocked silence as Sam surveyed the scene playing out in front of him. Not a sound was heard within the bunker as the tension filled stand off continued. Castiel was the one who finally broke the awkward silence.  
“Is this what they refer to as your birthday suit, Dean?”, he inquired as his eyes traveled upward from the other man’s waistline, stopping when his blue eyes met Dean’s greens. Dean blushed deeply, feeling a stirring deep down, attempted to sputter out a response as Sam slammed his hand over his mouth to try and stifle his guffaw. Feeling his briefs growing slightly tighter, Dean reached around himself to close his dead man's robe, then truly realizing that he hadn't put it on. Horrified, his blush deepened and Dean slammed the door shut. He then went about his room attempting to find as many clothes as possible to layer himself in. On the other side of the door Sam was trying to control his laughter.  
“ Ahh Cas, now he is never gonna come out.”  
“ I don't understand Sam, I only asked about Dean’s manner of dress? Is there something wrong with his body? I thoroughly surveyed it and it’s very fine.”  
“Cas”, Sam breathed out through more laugher, “ go out and pick up a bunch of different pies and a 24 pack of beer. We gotta lure him out of there, because whether he likes it or not, we are celebrating Dean’s birthday”.

 

2 hours later

Sam glanced at his watch, wondering where the hell Castiel was. After convincing his skittish brother that the angel was out of the bunker Dean reluctantly unbarricaded himself from his room and joined his brother in the common room. But just because he came out didn't mean he was being pleasant. He planted his ass as far away from his younger brother as he could and slid his headphones on, never breaking his glare from Sammy. Sighing deeply and rolling his eyes at Dean’s childish behavior, Sam just said a tiny prayer to Castiel to hurrying up. The younger Winchester was jolted out of his thoughts by the bunker door opening.  
“Oh sure, answer my prayers now”, he muttered under his breath getting up to greet the returning seraph. Turning to look at Dean he saw that his brother was oblivious to Cas’s returned, he had his headphones blaring and was deep in a motor magazine. Sam decided to leave him be until he had gifts in hand. Rounding the banister to go up the stairs to the door, he was halted by the sight in front of him. Castiel was struggling to make it down the stairs with his load in tow. In each hand he held a large and very heavy looking paper bag. Each bag looked close to ripping around. And under each arm, clenched tightly to his sides were two different twelve packs of beer. Rushing up the stairs to assist his friend, Sam couldn't resist the smile that spread across his face as he exclaimed loudly,  
“Cas, what did you do!!!”, Sam grabbed the packs of beer, easing some of his friend’s struggles. He and Cas made their way back down and placed the beer and the bags on one of the tables. Cas turned around and started going back up the stairs.  
“Woah, where you going? Wait, are these bags filled with pies? How many pies did you get?” Castiel turned around to address Sam properly, cocking his head and looking rather annoyed.  
“There are still two more bags I need to retrieve from the car ”, he replied, becoming further annoyed by Sam’s continued confusion and what Dean would call “Sam’s bitch face”. He continued up the stairs,stopping at the top to address the baffled younger Winchester before heading back outside.  
“If you’re finished asking stupid questions we have more important things to attend to, like Dean’s exceptionally sour mood. I could sense it even when out retrieving all the various baked goods required to elevate his mood. I’m still unable to shake it off, so if you have more questions I suggest you stow them until your brother is slightly less..bitchy.” The angel emphasized his final word with his token head tilt and squint before exiting the bunker. Sam stood at the foot of the stairs, he threw his hands up in the air before turning back towards the bags and beer on the table. Smiling warmly to himself he thought back over the years to how much the angel had changed and how deeply Castiel affected his older brother. As he began to break out the beers and pull out pie, after pie, after pie, “Damn, there is a lot of pies”, he thought about the shared intense stares, the tit for tat glances at each other, the emotional rollercoaster his brother rode whenever something was up with Cas. Sam knew his brother wasn’t gay, Dean LIKED women. But he also knew that Cas was more than just Dean’s best friend. It was a complicated situation and not something even they could have ever imagined up, even in their wildest dreams. And the brother’s Winchester, they had some dreams. After the things they had both seen, the life they had lived so far, and the hell each had endured….yeah they could dream up some crazy, unbelievable things. But his older brother, Dean Winchester, the best damn hunter in this universe and the next, stumbled and tumbled his way into love with an Angel of the Lord.  
“Yeah”, Sam said quietly to himself, hearing Castiel re enter the bunker, “didn’t really see this coming”. 

Outside the Bunker

Castiel walked up to Baby, smiling fondly at the treasured vehicle. Before meeting Dean he never would have considered having affection for anything other than his father or siblings. Now here he was, a reborn(several times) Angel of the Lord, celebrating the birthday of a human. A creature whose life was so short and completely insignificant compared to the strange world he inhabited. But this human, this man had done more with his tiny speck of existence than any other human Castiel had witnessed. This man that he had been sent to retrieve and guide had done more than just averted the inevitable apocalypse. Dean had shown Castiel that one was the master of his own fate, that there were other choices out there. Many different choices.  
Walking up to the back door to retrieve the remaining baked goods, Castiel continued to reflect back on the night he had truly made a choice.  
“I rebelled for this!!! I gave up everything for you!!!”, It was the first of many choices and some of them didn’t turn out so good, but choosing Dean always ended well. When he turned from Dean was always when things went awry. Castiel continued through his musings as he carried his last load into the bunker. As he ascended the staircase, he saw that in the distance Dean had removed his headphones and was eyeing scrupulously. Castiel managed to lock eyes with him in his descent before Dean could lower is gaze. Castiel gave Dean a small smile, hoping that his friends sour mood would quickly dissipate once pie was made readily available. Dean didn’t get up from his spot, but he did return Cas’s smile with a smirk and rolled eyes at watching the angel struggle with his bags. For now, Castiel would count that as a “win”. Reaching the bottom of the steps he set the remaining bags on the table with a grunt. Sam laughed at seeing Cas’s come down with the same setup as before, but let it happen without assisting him. He knew Cas was strong and figured maybe the angel’s antics would amuse his brother enough to start thawing him out. If anyone could get Dean out of a funk, it was Cas. Which is exactly why Sam was gonna deploy him against Dean to get this birthday celebration started. Smirking to himself he snuck a peek down the main room, eyes falling upon his grouch of a brother. Dean had his magazie up high and had kept his headphones off. Sam knew he was curious and waiting to see what they would attempt to do next. Sam knew he had to play this just right.  
“Come here Cas”, Sam said just under his breath


End file.
